bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
GrandGaia:Magress
Dark Arts Lily ***Inflicts Sickness and Poison ***Gains an ATK buff at 50% HP. ** Executioner Shida ***Inflicts Curse. ***Inflicts Poison and Weakness on an AoE atk he uses once at the start of the battle. ***Gains an ATK and DEF buff if everyone dies. ** Scythe God Alice ***Inflicts Curse. ***Gains a DEF buff at 50% HP. The buff is retained if she heals back up. ***Gains an ATK buff at 20% HP. The buff is retained if she heals back up. ** Inferno Swords Logan ***Gains an ATK buff at 40% HP. ***DEF debuff at 20% HP. ***Massive AoE atk at 20% HP. *Second Battle: ** Death Magress ***''Vermillion Tower'' - Powerful AoE dark atk. ***Drains HP (100% of damage) when attacking. ***Powerful ST BB which heals himself 44,444 HP at 50% HP. ***Gains an ATK and DEF buff if everyone is dead. ***Frequently uses AoE BB. ** Dark Tunes Eric ***Restores some HP when attacked. ***Adds light element to all allies' attack. ***Gains a HP regen buff if everyone is dead. ***Frequently uses random AoE BB. ** Black Emperor Bahvel ***Gains an ATK buff for all allies for 3 turns at 50% HP. ***Gains an ATK buff and DEF debuff for 3 turns if everyone is dead. ***Powerful ST BB if everyone is dead. *Final Battle: **''Dark Eraser'' - Powerful AoE dark atk **''Bloody Chaos'' - AoE dark atk and boosts DEF **Number of attacks per round increases as health gets lower. **DEF buff on the first turn and randomly thereafter. **Gains Angel Idol and ATK buff at 70% HP. Doubles hit count on the following turn. **''I don't need the Gods!'' - AoE atk that heals 44,444 HP at 50% HP. **Gains a damage mitigation buff for 1~2 turns at 20% HP. **AoE atk that inflicts curse at 20% HP. **Frequently uses powerful ST BB. **Revives with 55,000 HP. *Reward for first clear: **'3' Gems **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **Leomurg |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Red Shadow Oboro x5 ***Inflict Curse, Poison and Sickness. ***Drain HP (200% of damage) when attacking. *Second Battle: ** Goth Kikuri ***Inflicts Curse. ***Gains an ATK buff at 50% HP. ***Frequently uses AoE BB. *Final Battle: **Inflicts Injury. **Gains an ATK and DEF buff at 75% HP **Also debuffs own DEF at random intervals. *Reward for first clear: **'1' Gem **'500,000' Zel **'100,000' Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Iron Magress ***Inflicts Curse ***''Guilty Ash'' - AoE dark atk ***Frequently uses AoE BB *Second Battle: ** Sky Pirate Grafl ***Inflicts Injury. ***''Lightning Magnum'' - Random AoE thunder atk ***Gains an ATK buff if Falma dies. ** Sky Knight Falma ***Inflicts Paralysis. ***''Flash Stream'' - Powerful single target atk ***Gains an ATK buff if Grafl dies. *Final Battle: **Magress ***Inflicts Curse. ***''Gravity Eclipse'' - AoE dark atk **Themis ***''Demented Cure'' - Heals all allies and adds dark element to attack ***Regens about 3,800 HP each turn. ***After Magress dies, Themis heals 40,000 HP. *Reward for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'50,000' Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}